


The Lonely God and the Island of Misfit SOLDIERs

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, God Complex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point after Nibelheim, Sephiroth gets enough distance from Jenova to consider what exactly he wants outside of her plans. Answer: harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely God and the Island of Misfit SOLDIERs

**Author's Note:**

> Still having a strange case of the writer's block where I start writing other shit. I forgot I wrote this and posted it to the kink meme page. I apparently get around on there. Here's the original prompt:
> 
> Pairing: AGZSC  
> Must have kinks: Abduction as seduction, pampering, harem  
> May have kinks: Exoticism, bondage, mind control, drugs  
> Please avoid: Guro, snuff, violence
> 
> Scenario: At some point after Nibelheim, Sephiroth gets enough distance from Jenova to consider what exactly he wants outside of her plans.   
> Answer, harem. He uses the Jenova cells to control and/or revive Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Cloud to form it. Seph is completely off his rocker but genuinely affectionate and obsessed with his four concubines/pets. Bonus if at some point he orders any combo pairing "Let me simplify it for you. You fuck him or I do."
> 
> I set this post AC for those of you who like some point of reference

Once Cloud was dead Sephiroth took the time to realize...he really didn't feel like flying amongst the stars anymore. It had really been more of an excuse to do something besides lie in the Lifestream and listen to Mother croon away.

She was fucking monotonous. "Destroy this world, make your own, become a god, blah blah blah."

That was boring. He'd been doing that shit for far too many years and retirement seemed a viable option. As easy as flipping a switch, Sephiroth tuned out Jenova's voice.

There that was better.

Now he had a bigger problem. It wasn't the whole, you-tried-to-destroy-the-world-and-now-everyone-wants-you-dead problem. That was solved with nary a blink. He just changed where he lived. He wasn't sure where he was anymore, just it was quiet and isolated. Quiet was nice. He hadn't heard birds sing in years. And that dumb bitch wanted to get rid of simple shit like that. This planet wasn't so bad. It was home after all. He just wanted it to be a bit homier.

Once again, this took a snap of his fingers before he had a home that fucker ShinRa would be envious of. And the best part was that no one knew it existed except Sephiroth.

He'd lost his concept of time years ago, so he wasn't sure how long he spent at his new home with the blessed silence before he started to feel lonely. Even gods had followers, or even other gods. The first person that came to mind was Cloud. Just like that, the blonde reappeared as if Sephiroth had never killed him in the first place. Cloud blinked a moment, settled his eyes on Sephiroth and...

"YOU SONOFABITCH I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

Okay, so maybe bringing back his arch nemesis wasn't the greatest idea. Especially since he had to kill him again and undo all that...huh, wasn't really hard work now was it? Perhaps Cloud with less painful memories. Sephiroth tried again.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO BRING PEOPLE BACK JUST TO KILL THEM, HOW ABOUT YOU PICK SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!!!!"

Okay...that time didn't work either. Cloud just wasn't working out right now. Perhaps someone who wasn't as pissed at him. He really had to dig for that one.

Angeal?

Suddenly the man was there. He seemed just as confused as Cloud had been, but not as murderous.

"Seph?" Angeal asked.

Angeal didn't remember much before he started degrading. It was for the best really. Sephiroth wanted his Angeal like the friend he used to have and Angeal was happy enough not to know what the hell had happened. Sephiroth just told him they had all done some pretty awful shit, but they didn't have to worry about it anymore.   
  
Angeal nodded and told Sephiroth he was impressed at how fluently he could use swear words now.   
  
That felt nice.   
  
Angeal commented that their new home would like nice with a Banora Apple Tree in the front yard. Sephiroth made it happen. Anything they wanted was theirs. Sephiroth wanted Angeal to stay, so pretty much anything Angeal wanted would happen.   
  
Angeal wanted more people. Sephiroth wished for Genesis to appear.   
  
No good. It appeared that Genesis, the stubborn asshole he was, was not quite dead yet and therefore harder to control. That would take some looking and then some mild kidnapping. It would all be for the best. Genesis would be happier here anyway. He could have the last act of Loveless primed and ready for his arrival.   
  
"What about Zack?" Angeal suggested when he saw Sephiroth's slightly disappointed face. That would be good. Then Zack could help with Cloud. Zack appeared, blinked around him then found Sephiroth waiting for him.   
  
"Sephiroth put me back in the Lifestream," Zack said.   
  
"No," Sephiroth said.   
  
"I died, Seph," Zack said, "I belong in the Lifestream now. Put me back."  
  
"No," Sephiroth said, "I am a God now and I say you will live. I'll make sure you're comfortable and all, but you will stay. I want you here, with me and Angeal."   
  
Zack was harder to sway than Angeal, but he came around over time. Sephiroth took care of his things. He was a very good god in his own opinion, much better than what Jenova would have expected. Zack really had no reason to complain except that Sephiroth had plucked him from the Lifestream.   
  
Okay, maybe he did a little messing around in Zack's mind to erase the whole Nibelheim and dying thing. It wasn't a big deal in the big picture.   
  
It was good practice for Cloud though. Cloud had to be altered within the Lifestream. At first there was much resistance from the Planet. It took some hard negotiating, but eventually they reached an agreement. Sephiroth could fuck with Cloud's head for three minutes, then it would spit him out ready or not. In return, Sephiroth wouldn't use it to sail the stars.   
  
Three minutes wasn't quite enough time, but it was good enough. Cloud was hazy enough to be swayed by influence and Sephiroth didn't want to kill him this time. He just wanted more company. Trust had to be gained and there was much bribing, but Cloud learned to be happy with the rest of them.   
  
All that was left was to wait for Genesis.

Genesis arrived on a nice sunny day when Sephiroth found himself wishing even harder that the redheaded asshole would show up. He still had a wing, but he looked healthier and was...well, Sephiroth had never been the best judge of crazy. He himself was a self-made god and his first actions had been to make a private paradise for himself and his now-not-dead friends (and nemesis).   
  
Genesis didn't take the whole thing very well. Apparently he had just come to terms that Angeal was really dead and now was faced with a very real and very alive Angeal. He tried to turn Zack and Cloud back against him.   
  
Sephiroth was considering his options. He wasn't going to kill Genesis, that would be counter-productive. Killing Cloud had just made it harder to bring him back nicely, Genesis would be no different (and he had no barganingship to get more help from the Planet again). Drugging might work...make it all seem like a dream. Angeal said they should just talk. That sounded easiest so he decided to get that one out of the way first.   
  
Genesis spent a lot of time yelling and trying to fight, which was a lot of fun, but then he calmed down when Sephiroth finally had the chance to say why he brought people from the dead.   
  
"I was lonely," Sephiroth said, "it's boring being a god and Mother wasn't good company. Besides this place is nice and we'll never need anything. I want you to stay with us Genesis. I'll give you anything you want."   
  
It took some more sweet-talking, but Genesis agreed to stay.   
  


* * *

  
  
None of them really noticed how they were growing closer together except Sephiroth. He wasn't even orchestrating it, they just got along. Angeal didn't remember dying and Genesis didn't have a cold enough heart to remind him. Zack was buoyant and rambunctious as always. Cloud was quiet and subdued at times, but could be brought back around given gentle proddings, usually from Genesis who felt kind of bad about how he got dragged into this.   
  
They used to sleep separately (except for Sephiroth who never slept at all), but it had grown into a kind of communal living space. No one really felt comfortable being alone so they stayed together or in small groups.   
  
Then one night Genesis and Angeal started making out. The others didn't complain, they just watched silently. Not a peep was heard when they started undressing each other. Then Sephiroth realized Zack was starting to do the same thing to Cloud.  
  
"Seph?" one of them asked. Sephiroth wasn't really paying attention so he couldn't say who it was.   
  
"I'll watch this time," he said, already reaching into his pants.

They felt no regret after. In any other circumstance they wouldn't have even imagined doing this, but this wasn't any other circumstance and they did love each other by now. As with everything they did here they only felt sated after.   
  
They did feel bad for leaving Sephiroth out, but the self-made god seemed quite happy with how it ended out. They had been so self-involved that they didn't notice him masturbating to the sight they made. They only saw him lying off to the side with a smirk on his face. To make up for it, they moved to cuddle close to Sephiroth. He loved that.   
  
After some shifting and pulling, they found their ideal niches. Cloud was hogging Sephiroth's stomach, using it as a pillow. Zack was doing the same thing to Cloud's chest and was using Sephiroth's legs as a blanket. Genesis flung his arm over Sephiroth and settled into the bear hug Angeal had him wrapped in. Angeal eventually allowed his arm to be coaxed out to join Genesis's. Sephiroth was happier than a pig in shit in the middle. He took a nap for the hell of it and it was totally worth it.   
  
When they stirred again, Sephiroth sat up to give them each a chaste kiss.   
  
"I love you guys," he told them. But they knew that already.   
  
For awhile they stayed within their initial partners with Sephiroth more than happy to remain a voyeur. Then Sephiroth got bored again. He didn't want to order them around, but he wanted something else, so he attempted gentle nudges.   
  
"Don't you think Cloud's kind of cute Genesis?" Sephiroth asked quite out of the blue. Genesis blinked.   
  
"I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind sleeping with you if you asked him," Genesis said.   
  
"That's not what I meant," Sephiroth said.   
  
Well in that case, Cloud was fucking gorgeous. The blonde didn't mind the switch either, since Genesis had always been nice to him. Sex with Gen was no different. Angeal and Zack didn't cross that boundary quite yet, but watched with Sephiroth.   
  
Correction: They watched while they petted Sephiroth. Being touched while watching two others have at it was even better, but he didn't push past that just yet.   
  
It wasn't that he didn't want them because he most certainly did. He just didn't know which one he wanted first. Besides watching was...very educational. He learned that Genesis liked biting (both giving and receiving), Angeal had no gag reflex, Zack had mind-boggling stamina, and Cloud was really, really flexible.   
  
He contented himself with pushing and watching his lovelies at their activities. This was the sort of thing he preferred to make instead of a conquest of planets across the universe.   
  
It was surprisingly Cloud, the one who was the most suspicious and wary of the whole thing who spoke up.   
  
"Don't you want to play with us Seph?" he asked. Zack and Genesis paused in painting Cloud's neck purple.   
  
"I can just watch-" Sephiroth began.   
  
"We want to play with you too," Cloud said. Zack nodded with longing. Genesis had crawled forward and was tugging gently on his hand.   
  
"Come on," Genesis said. Sephiroth obliged if only to get a closer view of what was going on. He ended up with Zack's head in his lap while watching Cloud and Genesis writhing on the floor.   
  
"You'll still have some for me when Seph get's done, right Angeal?" Zack paused to ask.   
  
"If you're still good," Angeal assured him, but didn't stop stroking himself. Sephiroth wondered why he hadn't done this earlier. Oh well, no time like the present. Angeal's other hand started rubbing circles on his neck.   
  
Genesis had flipped Cloud onto his stomach. The blonde reached over with one shaky hand and Sephiroth took it. He saw Zack take the other.   
  
"I love you," Sephiroth said.   
  
"We love you too," Angeal murmured. Sephiroth couldn't resist.   
  
"Will you come for me Cloud?" he asked even as Zack began sucking even harder. In an instant, Cloud cried out and started shuddering.   
  
"You feel so good Cloud," Genesis moaned. Sephiroth decided that now was as good a time to come as any so he let it go and let Zack have his treat.   
  
"Go to Angeal now," Sephiroth cooed, "he's been saving it for you."   
  
Yes, this was better than what Mother had ever intended for him

* * *

Sephiroth had no further problems integrating himself into the more erotic activities. In fact, he became the most integral part of it. Despite his own actions within them, he still orchestrated what would happen and always, always, always made sure they felt his love for them.   
  
It grew more organized. Sephiroth had favorites. They changed almost on a nightly basis, but sometimes he loved one more than the other three. It didn't faze them. They were all the favorite at some point and would be again in the future.   
  
There were pros and cons to being the favorite and the cons multiplied as the current favorite's reign continued. By the end, it was a relief to be seen as a lesser person. It would start out beautifully. Sephiroth would pay so much intimate attention, sometimes enough to garner the attention of all. It would be a new experience or an old one that would be so exhilarating that the resulting orgasm left them breathless and immobile. Sephiroth would dote on his favorite and give him the place of honor on their (now) shared bed.   
  
But, the attention never waned and Sephiroth could be quite insatiable at times. They just grew weary of it. When they were sore and felt as if they couldn't take it any more, Sephiroth's interest would move to another.   
  
There was nothing to complain about with that treatment at all. In fact, all four felt spoiled and selfish, but none would dare shift the status quo. They were too content. 

* * *

  
Cloud was the current favorite. He was tired. Sephiroth had insisted that he attempt as many positions as possible and he had been eager to please at the time. His own three orgasms had been absolutely incredible. The cuddling in the middle was nice too.   
  
Now, however, his backside (which had been cured twice) was protesting the previous night's activities. Cloud decided to cut himself off at ten rounds next time. Sephiroth was very good when Cloud had felt the need to voice his limits before. It shouldn't be a problem.   
  
Except, he was not looking forward to even having sex even one time tonight. It just wouldn't be fun for him and he couldn't break it to Sephiroth like that. Not when he was the favorite and Sephiroth had given him so much-  
  
"Cloud. Come here. Sit with me." Cloud tried not to show his distress.   
  
"Seph...I can't," he said, "I'm sorry, I just-"  
  
"Just sit with me for a moment," Sephiroth said with his loving smile. Cloud obeyed, wincing slightly as he arranged himself in a position that didn't hurt as much.   
  
"Was I to hard last night? Do you need a potion?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"I've already had one," Cloud said, "It's been feeling better." Sephiroth nodded, his mind already plotting something different. He had already arranged what the others would do. Zack was rocking slowly on Angeal's cock, his mouth stretched around Genesis's and sucking languidly.   
  
"Just watch with me," Sephiroth said. He had never lost his initial voyeurism and his favorite pastime was still just watching his pets before petting them. He felt no shame as he started stroking himself.   
  
He glanced down to see Cloud having a similar reaction and spared a hand. Cloud gasped in response and started rocking his hips. He wasn't sore everywhere.   
  
"Which do you like the most?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"Seph?" Cloud asked, feeling confused.   
  
"Which one would you fuck?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud was speechless. He usually bottomed, not because of some natural order from the others, but just because he liked it. He was yet to...take someone else.   
  
"Zack may be best for your first time," Sephiroth mused, "He is so easy to please and he's already prepared. Doesn't he look delicious like that? When he's being used?" Cloud shivered in response. Sephiroth had stopped touching him, but his hips were still moving. Angeal groaned harshly and pulled out to jerk himself dry on Zack's backside. A wet trail was sliding between his legs. Genesis watched the display with rosy cheeks.   
  
"He's yet to come," Sephiroth continued, "You should feel it, making someone come completely undone at your hands. Cloud was still quiet, but obviously interested. Sephiroth was growing impatient, however.   
  
"Let me simplify it for you. You fuck him or I do," Sephiroth said.

It took only a brief moment for Cloud to digest that. Then suddenly Sephiroth was sitting by himself and Cloud was crawling across blankets and pillows to reach the two still going at it. Genesis watched contentedly as Cloud moved to the man still sucking his cock.   
  
Cloud touched Zack's shoulder. Zack spared him a glance before going back to his current task. Cloud's hands moved of their own volition to where he really wanted to go. Zack took pause at that and another glance, before moving into Cloud's touch.   
  
'Bout time Cloudy.   
  
Genesis sat back a little, leaning on an arm to get a better view. Cloud wasted a few moments just getting to know Zack, what made him squirm, what made him moan. Then he was inside.   
  
It was everything he imagined it would be.   
  
Zack let out a small groan and Genesis shivered.   
  
"Mmm," Genesis purred, "the little one has promise." Angeal had come closer and was beginning to caress Cloud's back.   
  
"Not tonight, Angeal," Sephiroth warned, "he's sore. Let him have this one alone."   
  
"But it's more fun with five," Genesis pouted, reaching out for Sephiroth to come closer. Angeal moved down below Zack. The squeal Zack released was a large clue as to what he was up to. That pushed Genesis past the point of no return. Zack was mindless to Genesis pulling his hair or even him coming in his mouth. Cloud was hitting the perfect angle.   
  
"Don't stop Cloud," Zack realized he was saying. He whined as Angeal quit deep throating him to crawl so they could be face to face. Zack let Angeal hold his weight up with relief.   
  
Sephiroth couldn't help but move over right behind Cloud. Cloud turned his head and they began kissing sloppily. Genesis had recovered and was petting all over Angeal and Zack, occasionally brushing over Cloud and Sephiroth in the process.   
  
"Faster Cloud," Sephiroth directed. He ground his hips against Cloud's and the blonde followed his example. Angeal had turned to take down Genesis cock for it's second blowjob of the evening in full view of Zack. Zack's fingers felt numb with pure pleasure.   
  
"He needs a hand," Sephiroth said. He held up Cloud's waist as Cloud reached down and started pumping whatever cock he found first. Zack started shaking. Then he was jerking.   
  
"Feel it?" Sephiroth asked as Zack began spilling his load, "It's all because of you." Cloud let out a ragged moan and was shuddering and thrusting uncontrollably. Sephiroth sucked in the blonde's tongue again. Genesis and Angeal were kissing and licking the sweat from Zack's face. Cloud rubbed his back as he pulled himself together. He pulled out and Sephiroth laid him next to Zack, who was looking rather delicious for some reason.   
  
"You're really good at that Cloud," Zack panted.   
  
"Mmm...Seph's better," Cloud murmured back. Genesis suddenly turned his attention to the currently spent blonde.   
  
"Want me to show you?" Sephiroth purred in Zack's ear. Zack moaned as Angeal began licking his cock clean for another round.


End file.
